Honky Tonks New Helper
by JackalGod
Summary: When Natsumi goes on vacation, Paul hires a new person to help out while she's away. Unfortunately 'she' isn't what Ban and Ginji had in mind.


JackalGod: I had this idea suddenly and thought it was so funny I had to make a fanfic about it. I hope you like it cause I'll be sure to continue.

"You're going to Okinawa Natsumi-chan?" cried chibi Ginji kneeling on the counter

"Yeah, my dad finally got his holidays." replied Natsumi smiling

"So how long will you be gone?" asked Ginji clinging to the girls apron as if she'd vanish if he let go of her

"We'll be gone for three months." said Natsumi gently tugging her clothing out of the chibi's grasp "But don't worry the time will fly past. I'll even send you a postcard."

"Yay you're the absolute best Natsumi-chan." said Ginji doing his happy dance up and down the counter until Ban stopped him with his fist "Hey Ban that was my happy dance."

"Put a sock in it numbskull." said Ban a smoke hanging from his lips "So Paul."

"Hmmm?" acknowledged Paul from behind his newspaper

"With Natsumi gone you'll need another someone to help you out."

"Yeah why?" asked Paul lowering his paper

"Can I help pick?"

"Too late Ban I've already got someone. Even if I hadn't the answer would be no because you'd just look at breast size." Ban grumbled about rotten luck and about how he'd look at their face to.

"So Master who's the new person?" asked Ginji leaning over the counter

"They start on Monday you can meet them then." said Paul before burring himself in his paper once again

"Hey maybe the new girl can convince you to come up for air more than once a day." said Ban grinning

"Maybe they can convince you to pay your tab." replied Paul smirking from behind the paper

Shortly after, Ban left to chace his car which had been towed.

"Well I should be going now Master." said Natsumi "I still haven't finished packing and we're leaving tomorrow. Bye Ginji I'll see you when I come back." with that Natsumi skipped out of the Honky Tonk and down the street

"Wow Natsumi is so lucky to be able to take such a cool holiday."

"Save up and you might be able to do it Ginji. That is if you ever pay your tab." said Paul

"Ban and I are working on it." whined Ginji as Ban came back into the café panting heavily

"I just caught them. I only got the parking fee but I didn't have to pay for the impound fee cause the car didn't get that far."

"Well Ban you'd better hurry cause it looks like its going to get that far this time." said Paul looking out the window where Bans car was being towed up the street again

"Son of a...?" cursed Ban tearing out of the Honky Tonk again.

The weekend came and found Ban and Ginji siting beneath the overpass starving

"This brings back memories eh Ban-chan. To bad we don't have that nice guy with the tuna rolls to help us."

"Don't talk about food Ginji please. I'm starving here and Paul won't let us in the Honky Tonk until Monday. We have to survive until then." with that Ban stood up fire in his eyes "A little hunger won't bring us down." Chibi Ginji joined him

"Not the invincible Get Backers. We'll survive till Monday then get food. Yay!" with that Ginji began to do his happy dance up and down the street waving his little fans. After a while Ginji started to attract stares and the odd person threw him some money muttering things like "Poor child having to dance to feed his young father" or "How could a self-respecting father allow his son to do that."

"That's it Ginji we're leaving." snapped Ban grabbing the chibi by the back of his short and storming away earning several shocked looks from watching mothers.

"What's wrong Ban-chan?" asked Ginji when Ban had put him down at a park

"Those people watching you dance were getting on my nerves." replied Ban putting a smoke in his mouth, lighting it and sitting down on a near-by bench.

"I'm sorry I attracted so much attention Ban-chan." said Ginji joining Ban on the bench. "Hope Master's new waitress is as pretty as Natsumi-chan."

"It would just be our luck that the girls ugly." said Ban

"I just hope she'll give us free food like Natsumi-chan does." said Ginji a dreamy look in his eyes

"Like you to think of food over pretty girls. I wonder if she'll be as big as Hevn?"

Monday finally came and Ban made sure to park in a proper parking space so it wouldn't get towed and make a bad impression on the girl. Ban and Ginji practically dove into the Honky Tonk and looked around. At the back of the café was a tall figure with their back to them wiping down the tables. The person had shoulder length black hair tied back in a small pony tail and from what Ban could see, seemed to have a pretty good figure. Although 'she' wasn't wearing a skirt but long pants didn't matter just as long as she was pretty, then maybe Ban could convince 'her' to start wearing a skirt.

"We've got customers." said Paul from behind the counter shuffling his newspaper. The 'girl' turned around and bowed to Ban and Ginji who stood rooted to the spot in shock

"Good morning Get Backers." drawled Akabane Kurodo

TBC


End file.
